Please Don't Read!
by sunset2004
Summary: A diary of Lorelai Gilmore...throughout her life. First FF. RR No Flamers please!
1. Default Chapter

Summery: I just came up with idea, one day of going threw of the life of Loreali Gilmore, threw the eyes of a diary, from the time Rory is born up to past where we are at the show. 

**March 15, 1984**

Today was such a big day. Last night I was in my room, and all of a sudden I starting have contractions. I left without telling anyone, but I left a note of the table, so that they wouldn't panic. But somehow my loving parents found out what hospital I was at and found me right when I was going into the delivery room. Right when they are wheeling me in, my mother is yelling at me for just getting up and leaving without saying one thing. The worst of it all, she actually wanted to go in with me. Luckily dad, made her stay in the hallway with me. Also another thing is that when I finally gotten out of the room, I was so doped up, that I couldn't even hear her bitchin' to me.

Anyways, so just five hours ago, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. When they asked me what I was going to name her, I was so doped up I ended up naming her after me. Loreali Leigh Gilmore. There was no way that I was going to give her Chris' name. No way in hell. I just still can't get over that he actually wanted to marry me. We are only 16 years old; we have our whole life ahead of us. I just don't think that I can do anything, with somebody always there. Plus Rory (short of Loreali) and I can get along with out him. I know that Rory needs her father and all, but she will still know him, I hope.

So that is about all that has happened today. Just the start of my new life, and life as a 16 year old mother. I just hope I can treat my Rory better, and then my mother has treated me.

**April 17, 1984**

This last month for me has been a living hell and it not because of Rory. My mother has told me every single thing that I do is wrong. Nothing is right for her. The first time that I put a diaper on her, she took it completely off and told me that I was putting it on to fast. How in the hell can you put a diaper on to fast? It's like she doesn't even want me to raise this baby myself. Then she wanted to hire a nanny, to help. I don't need a nanny; for one thing I am not doing anything else other then taking care of my kid. Chris really hasn't even been there, like he said he did. He just goes on with his life like nothing even happened. Like he doesn't even have a kid, and that I just left him for no apparent reason.

There has been so many time's that I thought about leaving. The only reason that I don't is because I have no place that I can go. I just don't want to get up and leave, with out knowing that Rory and I will have a roof over our head, and I am not talking about one made out of cardboard, either. I just had to put that it.

**May 27, 1985**

So much has happened here. My mom pissed me off for the last time and before I knew it, I packed up some of mine and Rory's things, and we both just fled. All I did was leave a note to my mom and dad, telling them that I can't leave with them anymore. 17 years is long enough. So Rory and I both left, and we just went to this little town called, Stars Hollow. I read in the news paper that this Inn there was looking for a maid, there. The Independence Inn. When I finally found the place, the owner gave me the job right on the spot. I guess she just felt sorry for me. She is letting Rory and I live in the tool shed right behind the Inn. It is really small, but it is better then living with my parents. There is a small hardware store, up town, and the owner there has been giving me ideas of how to fix things up, to make it more look like a home, then a shed. His name is William Danes, he has a son and a daughter, but I have never met either one. The whole town is really nice, and they are all helping me take care of Rory.

Rory called me 'Mama' the other day, and I all most cried. She is just so smart. I just hope that she doesn't screw up her life, like I did. I hope that she graduates the top of her class and go to a big Ivy league collage, that I could never go to. I know that she only a year old, and that I am kind of planning way a head in the future, but I just hope that Rory is nothing like I was. I hope that she and I have a really close, better then me and my mother.

Right now, I am saving money for both me and Rory to see if we can get a house in town. I just hope that I can get it before she gets out of elementary school. I really like living here, behind the Inn, I just think that Rory should have her own room, when she gets older.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 2, 1986**

Working at the Inn, is really fun. I am making new friends, every day. Stars Hollow is taking care of Rory just like they were there's. We finally gotten the tool shed fixed up. It still doesn't really look to fancy, but it is better then nothing. Rory and I am not going to die or starve. For Christmas every body at the inn pitched in to get Rory some new clothes and toys. Most of her things were either home made, or so freaking old that they were falling apart.

I even took Rory to my parents Christmas party. It really went well, they didn't even pound to see were we were staying at. The only thing that I told then, is were we in a town about 30 minutes from Hartford.

Everything is picking up well, I even made a new friend. She works at the Inn as the chief. Her name is Sookie St. James. She is really ditsy some time, but she makes really good food, she sometimes, goes out to the shed and makes supper for Rory and me. Since I can't cook, if my life depends on it.

**July 4, 1989**

I know that it has been forever since I last wrote in here. But every time that I was going to something would something would come up.

The guy that owned the Hardware store back when Rory and I first moved in, died back in November. The whole hardware store, I heard, was left to his son. His son turned into a diner, that just opened up, three weeks ago. Rory and I have been in there a couple of times. They got pretty good food in there. He kept there entire store the exact same way that it was, when I went in there, four years ago.

This fall, Rory will start Kindergarten. I can't believe that she is old enough to be in school. I just seemed that we just moved out here, it is has been all most four years. I just hope that I don't cry when, I drop her off.

Well, I got to go. Rory and I are going to town, to see the fireworks.

**September 5, 1989**

Today was Rory's first day of school. I seemed like a idiot when I hung out in the hallway all day, waiting for school to let out. I was too afraid, to leave. Just afraid, I guess to go home without her. Even though I am going have to live alone when she goes to collage, but that is in like 13 years from now. But it probably go faster then what I think it well. It always does.

Rory had a really good day. She came home today, telling me all these things that she learned. She even made a friend, on her first day. A Korean girl named, Lane Kim. Her mother own Kim's Antiques up town. I been in there wants and the woman, scares the crap out of me. Sookie told me that she scares everybody, not just me. But, Lane seems to be really nice, and Rory like's her.

I just hope that we can get Rory threw school without anything really happened. I don't want her to end up like I did. I know that mine and Rory's relationship, is different the mine and my mom's was. I just don't want that to happen with two different generations. If you know what I mean.


End file.
